Final Fights reversed
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: What if the roles were reversed, Aqua was taken over by Xehanort and Terra must save her? How does these changes of events effect the future? Request form the Aquanort FC. Part 1 of a 2 part/3 part series.


**Final Boss reversed**

**By oathkeeperRoxasxNamine09**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: Hello and welcome to a little request I have from one of my fan clubs on Khinsider. This is a rewrite on Terra and Aqua's final boss, but Aqua is taken over by Xehanort instead of Terra (well the first half at least). This will involve Terqua and Venqua, so if you like either pairing, then you will like this and Spoilers to BBS, so you have been warned. Please review.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Keyblade Graveyard…. Where countless Keyblade warriors gave up their lives in search of one ultimate key… This was to be their final battle.<em>

* * *

><p>Standing on the canyons of this barren world was a man no older than 19. The man was a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spike and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. The man wore two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders. His badge (which is gold) was in middle on his pants. Instead, he wears it on his belt. He wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. The boy's pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. He wore a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is more armored then the other. This man name is Terra. Terra looked out into the barren world and hold out his hands. Data of ones, zeroes, and blocks appears and a long bronze and blue keyblade appeared. He held in the air and said to himself<em>.<em>

"What I do... I do for friendship."

He dismisses his keyblade and headed in the world's twister trench. His thoughts were on his friends.

* * *

><p>Times passed as another outsider appeared in this lonely world. A girl appeared to be around 17-18. She had blue hair, matching her blue eyes. She wears a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wears an odd silver badge in the center on her chest. On her arms were whit white bell sleeves she also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs, which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. Aqua also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of her metal boots. Her name was Aqua. Aqua stood in the same place Terra once stood. She stretches out her hand and pink petals appeared, forming her blue and grey keyblade. She firmly grasped her keyblade, sighed deeply, and looks up into sky.<p>

"The three of us will always be one."

Like Terra before her, she dismisses her keyblade, and headed deeper into the world.

* * *

><p>Time passed even more as another boy appeared. He had blond-golden hair and blue eyes and appeared to be around 15, He wore He wears a jacket which was white on the right side and black on the left side; a reminiscent of the Yin and Yang symbol. The collar of the jacket is red and pleated and underneath this, he wears what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. Master Eraqus; his master, wore a similar piece of armor, though more blue-green, and more obvious. His pants were balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, similar to caprice pants. These pants are colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband and Like Aqua, he wears two criss-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wears a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His boots are rather odd when compared to Aqua's and Terra's, as they resemble an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and grey. This young lad's name is Ventus; or to his friends he is known as Ven. Ven appeared on the same canyon Terra and Aqua had stood before him. He held out his hand and summoned a wing-like keyblade. Ven smiled and says,<p>

"Friends Forever."

Ven dismiss his keyblade and like Terra and Aqua before him, entered deeper into the world.

* * *

><p>Terra stood in the road between rows upon row of ancient keyblades. The Brunette haired teen thought of everything that has happened to him from his departure from his world, meeting the inhabitants form each world (the good and the bad), killing his own master, and watching his world fall into darkness. He only thought of saving Ven and Aqua from Master Xehanort's plans. He had to make amends to Aqua and keep Ven safe. Nevertheless, would it be enough? Terra stepped forward in search of Xehanort, but stopped at once he heard someone behind him. He turned his head and saw Aqua walking behind him. Aqua stopped and the two stared at one another.<p>

"I was told... The Master was struck down."

Terra slightly gasped at Aqua's words. _She knows I did it._ He sighed and turned his head from her. "Yes... that's right. I was stupid and help Xehanort do it."

Aqua gasped. _Terra, why would you do it? _"The master- he tried to kill Ven. I only fought because I wanted to protect him." Terra held his fist and squeezes it tightly. "But it was a trick; Xehanort set the whole thing up, all so he can awaken the darkness inside me. You were right Aqua and so was the master, I did need to be watch. I went astray, but no more."

Aqua felt crestfallen. All her life she thought she understood both light and darkness, but this whole journey, fighting the unversed, villains of all shapes and forms, and chasing after Vanitas had taught her many things, but now there was one thing she didn't understand. "What else is darkness but hate and rage? Xehanort is fueling the dark fires within you; making you fight. If you keep this up, you will go astray again. Tell me, how is this supposed to honor our master's memory, Terra?"

Terra was the one who felt the most crestfallen. Both Aqua; a girl he cared about the most and Eraqus; who was like a father to him, told him and warned him about the darkness in his heart, but he was stubborn fool. Terra opened his mouth to speak but the two warriors look to see Ven walking their way.

* * *

><p><em>(Cue Ven's Theme- Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)<em>

* * *

><p>Aqua and Terra look at Ven's face and noticed he was not smiling as he always did. In fact, What Ven was feeling was something his friends will fear.<p>

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, to make some kind of X-blade. However, the master said we can't let that happened... And he tried to destroy me for it."

"X-blade?" Aqua asked in confusion.

"I still don't know exactly what it is but it scares me to death... Even just the thought on it." Ven said.

Terra got closer to Ven and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Aqua stood beside Terra as he said, "Relax Ven. we're here and we'll take care of you." Aqua nodded in agreement.

"I may have to fight Vanitas after all. If I do guys, I want you to..." Ven stated but Terra interrupted. "The three of us will be apart all right? I'll always find a way."

Aqua cupped the lad on his cheek and looks to Ventus, worried for him. Ven put Terra and Aqua's hands off himself and says, "I asking you as a friend, just... put an end to me."

Terra and Aqua were shocked from their best friend's request. Before any words were said, dust began to form from a distance, as a single figure got closer. An Elderly man appeared in their viewpoint, but someone teleported beside him, a boy wearing a red and black skintight bodysuit. His face could not be seen; a mask covered it. The two were Master Xehanort and Vanitas. Terra, Aqua, and Ventus kept their eyes glued to the evil duo as they stop feet from them. The elderly keyblade Master spoke with a raspy voice.

"Behold, these lifeless keys used to be full of power… United with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat. As the great keyblade war raged! Countless keyblade wielders gave up their lives all in search for one ultimate key... And it'll soon belong to me..." He points to the direction of the trio, mainly at Ventus. "X-blade!"

* * *

><p><em>(Cue Fate of the Unknown-Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix Secret Ending)<em>

* * *

><p>Terra, Ven, and Aqua acted at once and touch their armor pieces... dress in their armor. Ven was ready to run at Xehanort and Vanitas, but was held back by Terra, who ran at the evil duo. Xehanort made a simple hand movement, creating a pillar of earth, casing the brown-haired person to slam to ground as Terra look up to find the villains rising in another. Terra rushed to Xehanort's and Vanitas' pillar as the elder keyblade master chuckled darkly. With one single hand gesture, the sky went grey and dark as the keyblade rose from the ground. Aqua gasped the keyblades were heading towards her and Ventus.<p>

"Ven!"

Aqua ran to find Ven, but was followed by Vanitas, who rode the whirlwind of keyblades. Terra was running but was tripped by the keyblades and was falling from the pillar. Aqua gasped but she too was hit by the keyblades and crashed to the ground, her helmet removed. Ven rushed to her side.

"Aqua!"

Aqua lifted her head, turned around and yelled, "Terra!"

From her keyblade, she shot a reflect spell, saving Terra from his fall. However, the keyblades hit the bubble from below, raising it to where Xehanort was. Xehanort laughed as the reflect bubble exploded. Aqua was left speechless as Ven ran to help Terra. Terra fell onto the pillar, keyblade in hand, as Xehanort was ready to fight, keyblade in hand. Ven appeared and attacked the elder keyblade master, but Master Xehanort was too quick for the boy and grabbed him by his head.

"Ven!" Terra called out. Terra ran to help her friend, but was sent crashing down by the keyblades. Vanitas stood beside Xehanort as the elder master held his former pupil by the grip of his hand. From below, Aqua watched in horror as she watches Ven being danged like a rag doll. She gasped out Ven's name.

"Ven?"

Ven look to Aqua and their eyes met (visor or not). Xehanort let out a blizzard spell, freezing Ven's entire body. Figures he had no further use for the boy, the elder man let Ven plummet into the ground. Aqua was quick to catch him, and held the boy close.

"Ven, are you okay?" she asked.

Ven's eyes moved only slightly, signaling he was alive. Things took a bad turn for the worst as Xehanort's keyblade disappeared. In its place was a purple orb, which he shot into the sky. The clouds parted, revealing a light blue moon in the sky. Aqua looked up in horror as the moon shined over their area. Xehanort grinned evilly as part 1 of his plan has succeeded. From below, Aqua placed her frozen comrade on the ground and hurried to stop this before her friends would be killed. Terra removed his helmet and tried his best to keep the anger and darkness in heart in check. He had to find Ventus and Aqua and protect them. He went in search for Ventus, who he saw was thrown from the cliff by Xehanort. The brunette haired lad did not noticed Aqua's Glider flying up to face Xehanort. Aqua stood on the cliff, her armor gone in a flash, her Storm fell keyblade in her hand. Master Xehanort was not surprise to see the blunette keyblade master, except he was pleased to see her.

"Ah, I'm surprise you made it this far. You're just in time for the end and the keyblade war to begin anew." Master Xehanort said dramatically.

Aqua kept her keyblade at the ready. "Master Xehanort, stop this at once, you've put Terra and Ven through enough!"

Xehanort only smirked darkly. "Ah but 'Master' Aqua, It is only the beginning and the three of you are the center stage. Terra will soon find Ven and everything will go according to plan. Now then Vanitas, keep our guest 'comfortable'."

Vanitas only snapped his fingers and flood unversed appeared from the ground bound the female master. Aqua grunted and exclaimed, "The unversed come from you?"

Vanitas only smirked and removed his helmet, revealing a boy with raven hair and yellow eyes. "It happened when the light and darkness of Ven's heart was split into two. The negativy creates these monsters. We scattered them to every world we could, hoping to lure the three of you from home and isolate Ven from his master. We wanted Ven to be stronger; the unversed were the perfect targets. And no matter how many you defeat, their negativy comes flowing back to me." He grabs Aqua's face in a mocking way.

"You, Terra, and Ventus never stood a chance against us, 'Master' Aqua!"

* * *

><p>Terra rode his keyblade glider to where Ven fell. Said the brunette keyblader was still frozen from Master Xehanort's Blizzard. Terra dismounted his keyblade and ran to help Ven.<p>

"Ven, are you okay?" Terra asked.

"Terra... Aqua ran off to fight Xehanort, but hasn't seen her since." Ven said shivering.

"Don't you worry about Aqua, she'll be fine." Terra responded. Terra was about to summoned his keyblade, when a cool surfer voice spoke. "Why don't you leave the popsicle with me, so you can have you fight with Aqua? She must be really devastated on you deep-sixing your master."

Terra glared at the one eyed man and remembered his encounter with him in Radiant Garden. "You again."

Braig smirked. "You think you have some big plan to stop Xehanort, as if. The only reason you are still standing is so Xehanort will have a new vessel and X-blade. So, who wants to go first?" he said, speaking to Terra and Ven.

Ven glared at Braig angrily and spat out, "Shut up!"

"Ohhh." Braig said, making a false surprise. "So this kiddy thinks him a fully fledged keyblade wielder. He's got the angry look down." Ven glared darkly at Braig.

"Let me tell you this and this alone." Terra stepped away from Ven as the brown-haired person summoned his keyblade. "I am no one's pawn anymore!" In addition, Terra rushed at Braig, who crossed his snipers ready to fight Terra. Ven tried to call Terra back, but Terra did not listen.

* * *

><p>Cue Music: Another side (BBS version)<p>

* * *

><p>Braig started the battle by quick running at Terra, firing diamond shaped bullets from his arrow gun at Terra. Terra slid to the eight as Braig vanished then reappeared behind Terra.<p>

"Take this!" Braig announced as the one-eyed man fired more bullets, circling the earth knight where he stood. Terra guarded as many as he could as Brig changed tactics. Braig started to float upside down and fired more bullets from his arrow guns. Terra guarded the bullets as they returned to Brig. Braig took the shots, but vanished again. He appeared back on the battlefield, charged his arrow gun with darkness. Terra casted blizzard and thunder on Braig, but he would not budge. As Terra struck him with his keyblade, Braig fired his darkness bullet, sending Terra back a few paces as Braig taunted. "Wow, you're not so good. I guess Aqua deserves to be a master than you."

Terra was furious at Briag's words as his body was fueling with darkness. From above, Master Xehanort was simply pleased. Terra's body glowed with a dark miasma and a dark aura around his hand. This was Dark Impulse; Terra's Command style and the same darkness used on Eraqus. Terra struck at Braig with his keyblade, ending his combo with a dark claw reaching at the one eyed man. Braig fired more bullets, but Terra retaliated with Magnet and zero gravity, sealing Braig in a magic bubble. Terra dove into the ground and popped back up with the claw hand, finishing Braig off. From above, Master Xehanort smiled... Only now has he truly won.

"There Aqua, you see!" The elder master points to Terra as his body still poured with darkness. "Terra has succumbed to the darkness!"

"Terra!" Aqua cried out.

"And now Aqua, it's time for the final union." Master Xehanort took his keyblade and plunged it into his heart, unlocking it from his body.

"What?" Aqua gasped as Xehanort had released his heart from his brittle body and floated between him and the captured Aqua. "Out with the old and brittle vessel and into a younger stronger new one. I swore I'd survive and will see what awaits the keyblade war." He points his released heart at Aqua. "And it'll be Terra's darkness that'll be the arc that sustains me!" The released heart flies its way to Aqua, as the blunette had no way to protect her. The heart entered Aqua as she gasped and screamed.

* * *

><p>From below five minutes before, Braig panted in defeated as he said, "I keep forgetting, don't mess with keyblade wielder, but you what? I made the right choice."<p>

Terra ran at Braig as the one-eyed man said, "Well, he said to buy time. I say he got it." Braig ran away from the battle as he was now out of site.

"Ven!" Terra turned around and ran back to his frozen comrade. Terra held out his keyblade and casted the strongest fire spell he could muster. In time, Ven's body was completely thawed out.

"Terra, we have to help, she might be in trouble!" Ventus said.

"Right, let's go!" Terra responded as they summoned their keyblade gliders and headed up to the platform where Aqua went. The two boys found the blunette standing with Vanitas, but the scene they witness was strange. There was no Master Xehanort and Vanitas stood unharmed. Ven noticed Vanitas was not wearing his mask anymore, but his concern was Aqua. The two dismounted their keyblades and ran to Aqua.

"Aqua!" the two said as they ran closer to her. However, when Aqua turned around, the one standing there was not Aqua. This unknown person had Aqua's face and body, but the features were different. Her blue hair was now silver-white. Her skin tanned and her eyes yellow-orange.

...This was not Aqua anymore.

"Aqua?" Terra said at once.

'Aqua' merely laughed evilly.

* * *

><p>(For a better idea of what she sounds like, think Laura Bailey).<p>

* * *

><p>"This girl's heart belongs to darkness. All worlds begin with darkness and all so ends. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it, such as its nature. In the end, all worlds return to the darkness whence it came. For you see, Darkness is the heart's true essence."<p>

"What's going on? Who are you and what having you done with Aqua?" Terra roared and stood ready to fight.

Vanitas laughed and says, "Don't you see yet. Master Xehanort has taking over Aqua's heart and Body. However, you see this will be a temporary vessel. Now that you have accepted darkness in your heart, you will be a much better vessel, Terra."

Terra summoned his keyblade and Ventus did as well. Aquanort laughed again. "You honestly believe you can save her, and then I'll make sure the last thing you see is her death!" Aquanort summoned Master Xehanort's keyblade, as the two boys were ready to fight their friend.

* * *

><p><em>Cue Music: Dismiss (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep <em>

* * *

><p>Aquanort dove into the ground and appeared behind the two keyblade warriors' back as they jumped away to face her. Aquanort started the battle by casting dark versions of Aqua's triple firaga and hitting Terra squarely in the chest. Ventus was up next as the blonde-haired person tossed his keyblade at Aquanort, freezing her for a second as the blade came back to Ventus, shattering the ice. Aquanort was staggered, but used barrier surge to go straight at Ventus, who was hit by it. Aquanort turned her attention to Terra, who was charging up his shot lock as Aquanort used Time Splicer to freeze Terra in place and struck the brown-haired person all over with fast keyblade swings. Terra was knocked to the ground as Aquanort slowly walked near him.<p>

"Give up Terra and accept your fate. Now, sink into darkness!" Aquanort activated Aqua's shot lock Prism Rain, but no colorful salvos were released. Instead, salvos of black and grey were fired from her keyblade, hit Terra, and send him back. Aquanort rushed over to Terra with Sonic blade, but this sonic blade was covered with black miasma. Terra used Magnerga to catch Aquanort off guard as Ven finally took his chance to use Zero Graviga and lock Aquanort in a glass-like dome. Terra cast meteor as a large fiery rock rained down on Aquanort, shattering the dome and slamming Aquanort to the ground. Aquanort struggled to get up as Terra and Ven readied their shotlocks. Terra's keyblade transformed into large cannon and fired shots from the cannon. Ven used Ragnarok and fired light salvos at Aquanort, defeating her and sending her crashing to the ground. Aquanort grunted getting up, as she said, "Not done yet!"

Vanitas stepped forward to help his master. "Master, let me hold these two off so you obtain Terra's body."

Then something strange happened. From behind Vanitas, Aquanort was in intense pain as gold light surrounded her. Terra and Ven were left puzzled as Vanitas rushed over to his master.

"Master, what's happen?" Vanitas asked.

"The girl's trying to break free from my control!" Aquanort roared as in a blink of an eye, Aquanort slammed her keyblade into Vanitas' stomach and sent the raven-haired boy flying. Aquanort grunted more in pain as she pointed her keyblade at Terra. The gold light was replaced by darkness as a power surged through her body.

"If that's how you want it. Let's see how you like when your friend's heart in removed from his body!" Aquanort fired a dark shot at Terra did not hesitated to move. Ven then screamed, "Look out!" and pushed Terra out of the way, Ven was hit in the chest by the dark shot, and his heart was flying away. Terra got back up and noticed Ven on the ground, not moving. Terra rushed over to Ven's side and tired to wake him up, but nothing happen.

"Xehanort, what have you done to my friend?" Terra exclaimed as Aquanort laughed more evilly.

"The same fate for Ventus is the fate for you. Once I removed your heart, I will destroy this girl's body and take your body. And no one will be able to stop me."

Terra kept his keyblade in his hands as Aquanort said, "I will guide you to the depths darkness." Aquanort roared again as the whole area was surrounded by a blue dome. Behind Aquanort's back was a dark shadowy creature. Aquanort floated in the air, arms folded, as Terra was ready to fight. Terra went straight at Aquanort as the shadow creature disappeared and the area went dark. Terra struck at Aquanort, but did not notice the shadow creature grabbed Terra from the ground, went straight into the air and slammed back down. Terra was stunned for a bit as the shadow creature grabbed Terra and Aquanort used her keyblade on the brown-haired person.

"Terra, surrender to the darkness and join me. You have not power to stop me." Aquanort taunted.

"Maybe you're right, Xehanort. However, I will not let the ones I love down: Aqua, Ventus, and Master Eraqus! I will stop you, if that means I lost my body to do it!" Terra continued to attack Aquanort as Aqua used her keyblade and the shadow creature moved on its own to attack Terra. Terra casts blizzard to hold Aquanort in place as he then casted fire to damage her. Time passed as Aquanort send her shadow creature at Terra, but the brown-haired person guarded and used counter hammer to slam the creature to the ground. Just then, the scenery changed to orange as Aquanort stood in the middle. However, something was off with Aquanort, as she was not Aquanort anymore, but Aqua standing on a circular pattern. Terra rush to Aqua's side as the shadow creature tossed fireballs at Terra. The earth knight dodged through the fireballs and made it to Aqua, who held her keyblade at the ready. The held them at the shadow creature and screamed, "Light!"

Light shined from the keyblades as the area was bathing in light. Inside the dome of light, Aqua was floating with Terra as a heart was in the middle of them.

"Terra, I'm sorry. If I did not say those things to you in Radiant Garden, you would not fall so far into darkness. It's my entire fault."

Terra cupped Aqua's cheek and smiled, "Don't say that, it's my fault. I wanted to become master, but I used the darkness from my heart. Now I must accept the consequences for my actions."

Aqua shed a tear and wiped it away. She then replied with, "Terra, what are you going to do?"

"I will take Xehanort's heart and seal it away in my body." Aqua gasped, but said, "But what about you?"

"Don't know, but take care of Ven. you'll find me one day," he smiled.

Aqua was tearing up. "Terra, I..." But was cut mid-sentence, but Terra responded with, "I know."

Aqua held out her keyblade and armor and gave it to Terra. "Take this and remember I'm always with you."

Terra smiled as he took Xehanort's heart and placed it inside his body. The gold dome turned purplish black as Aqua finally collapse from being taken over. Terra's features began to change as the shadow creature returned. Terra took Master Xehanort's keyblade and plunged it into his chest. Terra close his eyes as his last moments of control were finished as Terra (The new Xehanort) was drifting into a corridor of darkness. Terra's last thoughts were:

_Aqua... Ven...One day I will set things right. Aqua... I love you._

* * *

><p>Hours later-<p>

Aqua had woken up from her fatigue and found herself not in the Keyblade Graveyard, but in Master Yen Sid's loft. The former Keyblade Master came up to her.

"Aqua, you lost consciousness. Luckily, Mickey had found you in the keyblade Graveyard and brought you back to me to receive proper care. I'm sorry there was no sign of Terra."

_Terra must be still holding Xehanort off _she thought. Aqua places a hand to Ven's shoulders and shook him. "Ven, Ventus."

"The boy's heart is sleeping." Yen Sid responded.

"When will Ven wake?" Aqua asked, feeling heartbroken.

"I could not say. It is as almost though his heart has left. Should it return, he would very much wake, but if not, he will sleep like this for all eternity."

Aqua looked to Ven and made up her mind. "I know what to do. I'll keep him safe until he wakes, forever if I have to."

"I will tell you what your friend needs right now. It is not your protection." Yen Sid turned away from Aqua and continued. "He needs you to believe. You see, Ventus's heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness."

* * *

><p><em>Cue Aqua's Lucky Charms- Birth by Sleep<em>

* * *

><p>"From what I can gather, that means he is looking for a friend, one that will show him the way home. Just as long as you love, he will follow that to where he belongs... the realm of light."<p>

Mickey beamed. "Ahh, don't you worry Aqua, I believe in Ven too. Gosh, he is a great a friend as of any. And if you and I both believe with all our hearts, then He'll have two lights to follows instead of one!"

Aqua softly chuckled. "Three Lights, Terra."

"But Terra's gone, maybe for good." Mickey remarked.

Aqua shook her head. "I think I know where to find him." Aqua clutched her good luck charm and smiled. Aqua picked up Ven's body and places him on her back. "I'll take Ven someplace safe."

"Good luck, Aqua. Hope you find Terra. And take care." Mickey said

Aqua left the Magician's loft and headed outside. Aqua looked around and says, "Ven needs a safe place."

On Aqua's back, Ven's arm started to move on its own and Ven's keyblade appeared in his hand. The keyblade shot out a beam of light, revealing a corridor of light. Aqua smiled and says, "Aright then, if that's where you want to go."

Aqua carries Ven into the corridor and when she walked out the corridor, she saw made her freeze with fright. It was Land of Departures, but no longer the beautiful world it once was; now it was consumed in darkness. Aqua walked in further and spotted something on the ground... Eraqus' keyblade. She picked it up and remembered what she was told to do:

If something were to happen to Eraqus, she must lock the world away.

Aqua carried Ven into the castle, seeing all the destroy objects. She made it to the throne room and spotted the three thrones. She placed Ventus in the middle throne and went behind it, her Master's keyblade in her hand. She held it out and keyhole appeared. The keyhole shined brightly as Aqua pointed at the gold lock. Light bathed the broken room as Things began to change. When the light faded, Aqua stood in large white and blue room with chain of Aqua's sigil. Aqua came to Ventus and brushed his hair with her hand.

"It may be lonely, but don't worry, Terra, you, and 1 will be back together soon," Aqua smiled.

Aqua was about to leave when the fatigue from her battle with Terra finally got the best of her as she kneeled down, panting heavily. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Maybe I should rest here." Aqua said as she laid her head down on the smooth surface, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>However, what Aqua didn't know is that time was moving as she slept on. Xehanort was found with no memory in Radiant Garden and became Ansem's apprentice. A year passed and Radiant Garden was plunged into Darkness. Eleven whole years had passed but to the sleeping blunette, she had slept for hours. Now new guest visited the new Land of Departure (Now called Castle Oblivion) and these guests were searching for something. The leader of this search party was a boy with brunette hair. This boy was Sora. The group was at the large doors, ready to go in.<p>

"So Namine, are you're sure there's something here?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but I feel something here in these walls. It's funny really, I never noticed." Namine said.

"We were both here, and I never thought something was hidden." Riku said.

Beside them, a girl with red hair spoke. "Well, we got Roxas and Namine safely from mine and Sora's heart, so whoever is here, needs our help."

Roxas looked anxious. "Well, let's check it out."

Riku sniggered. Roxas looked to Riku with a scowl on his face. "What's so funny?"

"I would never peg you the one with emotions." Riku said as Roxas did what Riku dubbed all his life 'The Sora pout'. Kairi and Namine giggled a bit as Sora opened the door and went inside, followed by the others. They journeyed through the castle, following the strange presence that Sora felt. The group made it to the thirteenth floor, where they stood in front of a blank wall.

"I feel something behind this wall." Sora said, placing a hand to his heart.

"You think there's a way to show the way?" Kairi asked.

Sora held out his hand and his keyblade appeared. A Keyhole slowing appeared as Sora pointed it at the keyhole. A beam of Light came from the keyblade and hits the keyhole. The keyhole glowed brightly as a door appeared in front of them.

"So this was the Organization was looking for. When I in the Organization, I overheard them talking about some chamber, this maybe it."

Sora dismisses his and says, "Yeah, let's go in."

Together, Sora and his group entered inside and found themselves in large white room with blue chains around it. The five friends were amazed by the room. Then Riku and Namine spotted two things, A boy (Ventus sleeping in a white throne) and a girl (Aqua), sleeping on the group.

"Whoa, so this is what was in here." Riku said as the Destiny Island Trio came to Aqua as Roxas and Namine came to Ventus. Namine softly called them to him. "Hey this boy looks like Roxas."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked up the throne and noticed the similarities of Ven and Roxas.

"Wow, he does look like Roxas. Nevertheless, why does he? Maybe that girl knows." Sora points to Aqua. When the Destiny Island Trio got a good look of Aqua, it finally hit them.

"Hey guys, does this girl look familiar to anybody?" Sora says.

"You know, she does look like someone I met before. But it's not like I have all my memories of Radiant Garden back. What about you two" Kairi asked the boys.

Sora and Riku pondered. Riku replied with, "You know, she does look familiar, and that man was too. We should wake her up, just o be sure." Riku said as he poked Aqua awake.

"Miss, wake up."

Aqua slowly opened her eyes, as her vision was blurry for a second. Aqua's vision returns as she saw Riku and the other's face.

"Who are you and how'd you get in here?" she said puzzled.

"I'm Riku. These are my friends, Sora and Kairi."

"I'm Roxas and this friend Namine."

Aqua stares at with a concern look on her face. _This boy looks so much as Ven. _She thought. Then Aqua's thoughts return to one person. "Ven!"

Aqua got up from the ground and raced over to Ventus' body. She sighed in relief that Ven was okay.

"Who is that?" Kairi asked.

"Ven, He's my friend," she said softly.

"Are you too boyfriend/girlfriend?" Riku asked firmly.

Aqua flushed a deep red. "No, I mean… He's like my brother."

"Oh, I got ya." Riku said.

"What happened to him?" asked Kairi,

Aqua placed a hand to her chest. "Ven lost his heart, so he won't wake up."

The five gasped as Sora walked closer to Ven. "Is there any way we could find his heart?"

Then a faint glow appeared on Sora's body. The faint glow became brighter as Sora engulfed in a gold light. Sora put a hand to his heart as a heart popped out of his body. Then Kairi's, Roxas', Namine's, and Riku's keyblades appeared in their hands and guided the heart to Ventus. The heart entered Ventus as he glowed for a quick second. When the light from both boys faded, Ven began to stir. The boy opened his eyes and says. "Aqua." His voice was horse and unused.

Aqua's face was full of emotion as she embraced Ventus. "Ven, you're okay!"

Ven blushed as the two noticed Sora and the party look straight at them. Aqua blushed even more as the group introduced themselves to Ven.

"So you must be Ven. It's nice to meet you, I'm Sora and these are my friends, Riku, Kairi, Namine, and Roxas."

Ven held out his hands for Sora to shake. "Nice to finally meet you, Sora, I'm Ventus, call me Ven."

"Very nice to meet you Ven." both Kairi and Namine greeted.

"So how'd you find this place and us?" Aqua asked.

Therefore, Sora and his friends went into the tale of how they were told about them from Master Yen Sid and was required to find them.

"Yen Sid was looking for us? I was only gone a little while." Aqua said.

Sora and Kairi looked to themselves and their friends with sad looks on their faces.

"Aqua, from what Master Yen Sid has told us. You've been lost for 11 years."

Both Aqua and Ven looked stunned as Aqua looked around this room. _Therefore, these must be one of the castle's secrets._

"Please, tell us everything that happened. Yen Sid gave us the gist of what happened before Sora and Riku took their Mark of Mastery exam." Kairi pleaded.

"Wait you two are masters?" Ven said.

"Yes." Sora showed the two a sigil on their chest. "This is our mark of mastery sigils we wore for the exam. So tell us everything that happened 11 years ago."

Therefore, Aqua and Ven went into the tale of what happened 11 years ago. Aqua did not bring up Terra possibly becoming Xehanort, knowing it would shock them. After telling them everything, Sora folded his arms.

"So now that leaves three more. Yen Sid gave us the task to find you all. We got Namine and Roxas safely from our hearts and found you two. So that leaves Terra, Xion, and Axel."

"Do not worry, Aqua. We'll find your friend." Kairi said.

"You will?" breathed Aqua.

"Of course, it is what Sora always tells me; when a friend needs you to be there, you will be there to help. Right Sora?" Kairi said.

"Right." nodded Sora.

"Thank you." Aqua said softly.

"Well, we need to head back to Radiant Garden first before looking for Terra and the others. Oh, Kairi give Aqua the things we found." requested Sora.

"Oh yeah." Kairi took something from her pocket and summoned a keyblade to her hand. It was not her flower keyblade she normally used, but a blue and grey one. She handed the armor piece and keyblade to Aqua. "We found them in Radiant Garden and I think they belong to you."

"Thank you very much." Aqua said

"Well, we won't find Terra and the others if we just stand here, let's go." Sora says as he was interrupted by Aqua. "Wait Sora, I have to do something first." Aqua went behind the throne and took out her master's keyblade. She peered back to the others. "Ventus, everyone, you might want to shield your eyes: this maybe bright."

Ven and the others covered their eyes as Aqua held out her Master's keyblade. Behind the throne, the keyhole used to make Castle Oblivion appeared to her as she pointed the blade at the keyhole. The keyhole shined brightly as a beam of light came from the keyblade as hits the keyhole. Light shined around the room as either Aqua or the others couldn't be seen. When the light was gone, they were not in Ven's chamber but stood in the throne room of Land of Departure.

"Okay everyone, open your eyes."

When Ventus and the heroes opened their eyes, they were taken aback from their new location.

"That castle was designed to protect Ven's body. Now that he's safe, this world should return from the darkness. Now, shall we get going?" Aqua said as she leaded the others outside the castle.

"So first we head back to Radiant Gardens and meet with Leon and the others. There some new members so we should meet them this time." Sora said.

"Well, let's hurry on then. We have a long journey on our hands." Riku said as everyone except Ven and Aqua were heading to the Gummy Ship.

"Aqua, I don't anything that is going on, but we'll find Terra and end this. A lot has changed since we were asleep, so let's make the best o it." Ven commented as he followed the others. Aqua stared at the castle for the last time as she held out her wayfinder.

"Terra, I will find you and free you from Xehanort. I promise." Aqua followed the others to the Gummy Ship as they were waiting for her.

As they entered the Gummy Ship, nobody noticed Aqua's eyes flash from blue to yellow.

As the heroes disappeared from view, Vanitas appeared at the castle doors. 11 years hasn't changed him, but his body was covered in scratches from head to toe. His hair was uneven and his eyes were darkened. But the raven haired boy smiled evilly.

"Hm, all coming into place. Aqua, enjoy it while you can. It won't be long now until you hurt everyone you meet."

Vanitas laughed evilly as he entered a corridor of darkness.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: and finally, I am finished with this request. This told me a long time to finish and yes, there may be some grammatically errors, but I will do the best I can. I wanted to post this on my birthday, but I doubt I will meet the deadline. Therefore, this was fun to write and tough to write the reverse battles, but you know, nobody's perfect. Next is the sequel to this and the sequel is KairiAqua centered so if you like to see that, then request should it be M or T? Next is my version of Kairi's scenario for KHBBS V2 so choose which worlds Kairi should visit besides Twilight Town and Radiant Gardens and her story is FF driven, so request FF characters from 1 to Versus XIII. That is all I have to say but April 20 is my birthday so PM me happy birthday and if you have a Youtube account, show me something cool. See ya around and please review.**


End file.
